The Vampire's Mate
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: Reid is a 109 year old vampire. Chase, Caleb, Pogue, and Aaron are his best friends and consider them to be brothers to him, and are also vampires. His friends all have mates, Reid still being single, tries to find his mate, his true love, but just can't seem to find him and gets doubtful. His friends try to...(more inside)
1. Beauty in Twilight

Genres: Romance, Supernatural, completely AU(alternate universe)

Couples: Reid/Tyler, Chase/Caleb, Aaron/Pogue

Main Couple: Reid/Tyler

Summary: Reid is a 109 year old vampire. Chase, Caleb, Pogue, and Aaron are his best friends and consider them to be brothers to him, and are also vampires. His friends all have mates, Reid still being single, tries to find his mate, his true love, but just can't seem to find him and gets doubtful. His friends try to help by taking him to a town he's never been: Ipswich. They say that a ton of hotties roam here and there might be a chance to find a potential mate. Before he knows it, he does. And damn, his friends weren't kidding about people here being hotties because his eyes just happened to stumble upon the most beautiful boy he's ever seen in a century. Reid Garwin was finally in love.

The Vampire's Mate

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 1: Beauty in Twilight

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

In the middle of Massachusetts, in the dense forests of the Quabbin Reserve sat a three story house made of dark wood that looked to be centuries old. It housed five vampires; Chase, the oldest; Aaron, the second oldest; Caleb, the third oldest; Pogue, the fourth oldest, and Reid, the youngest. Caleb and Chase are together and Aaron and Pogue are together. Reid, however, is single. He's been longing for a mate for many decades now and still hasn't found one. He hasn't found anyone he's interested in and it's making him frustrated and hopeless. His friends have noticed it, too. He would mope around and act depressed from time to time, just like now and it drove his friends crazy. Reid was sitting on the roof of their house midafternoon staring out through the trees to the sparkling water not too far ahead, just thinking when one of his friends from down below on the ground spotted him and jumped up on the roof to sit next to him. Reid didn't visibly show acknowledgement of the added company but he obviously knew they were there.

"Come on, man…you gotta stop moping around like this, it's getting old." Aaron stated next to him.

Reid turned his head to him and met his eyes before resuming his gaze to the view in front of him.

"Kind'a hard not to when one has tried and failed countless times to find a mate." Reid replied.

"You will find one; you just haven't been looking in the right spots." Aaron said knowingly.

Reid looked back at him in interest. "And what spots are those?"

Aaron grinned at the perk of interest he caused in him. "There are…a few I know of but the one closest and the place you should start is Ipswich."

Reid lifted a brow. "Ipswich?"

"Yep, haven't been there, have you?"

"No."

"Which is why you shouldn't mope. Your mate is out there somewhere waiting for you, and you're sitting here moping when you could be meeting them instead."

Reid rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed, not that he breathes or anything, he's just used to faking for the sake of blending in with the humans. "…Where is this Ipswich?"

Aaron smiled. "I'll take you there."

They then journeyed a few miles to the east on foot with inhuman speed, which made them get there in only four minutes.

"We're here." Aaron stated when they got to Ipswich.

Reid looked around. "This is it?"

"Yep, a ton of hotties roam here, you're bound to find someone you like. Now, I'm gonna head back. Tell me if you find anyone."

Aaron left after that. Reid gazed around his surroundings then started walking aimlessly around the small town hoping to finally find a mate.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

In another part of Ipswich, Tyler was sitting under a large tree with his two best friends Kate and Sarah at a park. A rectangular pond with three small geysers lining the middle was in front of them. Tyler and the girls were having study group, which they arranged together every time they had homework from school that they could help each other with. It was an hour after school. Tyler and the girls haven't been at the park long, only got there half an hour ago. They had their books and papers out from their eleventh grade classes and were discussing and working on them together.

"The Southern Colonies developed an economy based on…?" Sarah read aloud from her worksheet. They were doing U.S. History, which they had together.

"Oh! Found it! It's agriculture." Kate stated while pointing in a certain place in her text book that sat in her lap. All three of them wrote down the answer then moved on to the next question.

"The British brought temporary peace to the colonies after the Boston Massacre by repealing most of the…?" Kate read.

"Quartering Acts." Answered Tyler without even looking down at his book. Kate and Sarah were a little surprised and looked over at him in wonder.

"Wow, how'd you know that?" Sarah asked in amazement.

"You didn't even look at the book." Kate stated also in awe.

Tyler gave a sheepish smile and looked down; not thinking it was a big deal.

"I have ancestors from these times, remember? They left behind diaries that had this stuff in them, since they were around while these events were going on, and I read through some that had these things in them, that's all."

"Oh, well, excuse me Mr. Son of Ipswich, our deepest apologies." Kate playfully teased.

Tyler mock glared at her with a smile and lightly punched her arm. Kate laughed as she rubbed her arm, Sarah laughing along as well at the silliness. Once they wrote down the answer, they moved on to another question.

"The revival of religious feeling in the 1700's was called…?" Sarah read.

"Wouldn't that be like…Enlightenment?" Kate ventured.

"Mmm, no….that would be the Great Awakening." Tyler said in thought.

"Oh…that was going to be my second choice, so I was close." Said Kate while they wrote it down.

Sarah sighed in relief. "Finally…done with history."

"Yeah, no kidding, I so hate history." Kate stated.

"Can't say I'm much of a fan either." Tyler agreed as he closed his history text book and put it and the now finished worksheet back in his shoulder bag, the girls doing the same.

Sarah and Kate gazed at him. "But you're so good at it." Said Sarah.

"Doesn't mean I like it. And besides, I only know a lot of the subject because of my ancestors' diaries. If it weren't for them, I would be just as lost as you on it."

They picked up their bags and got up to walk around the park a bit while talking about things.

"So I hear Kira Snider is pinning for you and wants to go out with you." Sarah stated to Tyler as they walked.

Tyler looked puzzled by this. "…Uh…does she know I'm gay?"

"Yeah, she does, but she doesn't care, apparently. I overheard her talking to her friends about you, talking about how she's so skilled and attractive that she can convert you into liking her." Sarah informed.

Tyler huffed and rolled his eyes. "She wishes. No girl is ever going to convert me to be straight. I was born gay and will forever be that way. The sooner she realizes that, the sooner she can stop herself from humiliation."

"Agreed." Both girls said.

"Speaking of people wanting to go out with you; why do you turn every guy down that asks you out…even the really attractive ones?" Kate asked Tyler.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, everyone thinks of you as one of the DTDs."

Tyler looked at Sarah oddly. "DTD…what's that?"

"It stands for difficult to date." Sarah elaborated.

Tyler looked surprised. "Difficult? I'm not difficult to date. They're difficult to commit. I've seen and heard how they date people, and mostly every guy at our school either dates for sex or for something to do. I don't want to be a sex object or a pass time. I respect myself and deserve much more than some love game that's set to expire. I want to date someone that's genuinely interested in me and is looking for a soul mate and a future husband in me, real love, you know?"

"Hmm…yeah…I do, too." Sarah mused dreamily.

"Me, too." Kate added. Sarah snapped herself out of her daydreaming and halted her walking, making the other two stop as well.

"I better get going. I gotta help my mom make dinner today." Sarah stated.

"Oh, right, and I gotta do a couple chores before dinner." Kate remembered.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Kay, bye." Said Kate.

"See ya, Ty." Said Sarah before she and Kate walked off and parted ways.

Tyler was now by himself in the park. He looked at the view of all the beautiful plants and occasional squirrels, butterflies, or birds that passed by around him and the happy chirping the birds made before moving on out of the park and walking down the sidewalk, his mind set on going to his house.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

Reid sighed tiredly; he had been walking around Ipswich for an hour and a half and still has come up with nothing. Though, he wasn't expecting to find a mate today, it still would've been nice. He has seen a few attractive male vampires here and there but none of them caught his interest. He just passed a park and was crossing a street to carry on down the sidewalk. He was about to call it a day and head back home...until he looked up ahead of him. And that's when he found him. Across from him on the other side of the street a ways further up was the most beautiful boy he's ever seen in a century:Short straight hair that was dark brown and had the bangs standing up, bright light blue eyes that were as pure as the ocean below and the sky above, cream colored skin, and a nice body. Overall…a damn hottie.

Then the hottie disappeared behind a corner. Reid blinked and eagerly followed the boy, not making a sound. He followed him to a nice two story, dark gray bricked house that was surrounded by plants, a few trees here and there around it. The front yard was outlined by a little white fence with an arched arbor with pink and white flowers growing on it. The garage was to the left of the house, which was empty, meaning either the car was inside the garage or the people that live here weren't home. The house had a nice little lake beside it, too. It looked like a cozy, peaceful place to live. The boy walked over to the front yard and passed under the flower covered arbor and walked up the nine step staircase that lead to the front door and dug in his bag for the key. Reid was hiding behind some bushes that grew to the right of the arbor. It was the beginning of twilight outside, so that gave him good cover from the boy's eyes. Reid left from behind the bushes when the boy went inside the house.

Reid zipped over with inhuman speed to the right of the house where two long white windows were and carefully peeked inside. He saw the boy in the living room with a woman that had to be his mother. She had the same hair and eye color as he did and looked a bit like him in a way. Reid watched the boy all day from outside through the windows with adoration, longing, and wonder; watched him interact with his mother, interact with his father when he came home half an hour later, watched them eat dinner together, converse with each other, then Reid moved up to the second story of the house to follow the boy, who had gone upstairs.

He peeked in to the right window, which was the boy's room and watched him as he watched T.V. and sent text messages on his phone, and then watched him as he got ready for bed, and even watched him when he was fast asleep. Reid got an idea and checked the window to see if it was unlocked…it was. He snuck in soundlessly and walked over to his bed to stand next to it and gaze down at him. He was so beautiful. And he smelled amazing, too. He had an urge to touch him, to see if he was real and not a part of some dreamed up fantasy, which he's had many times before. He reached out his fingerless gloved hand and lightly brushed the boy's hair, and then ran the tips of his fingers down one of the boy's cheeks slowly in a loving caress. Reid knew this was going to be difficult. He's never seen any examples of a vampire with a human before through all of the years he's lived. He and his friends don't drink human blood, so they were okay on that but the other things such as the inhuman abilities, drinking blood, unable to eat food, and oh yeah, the overall concept of him being a flipin' vampire will be hard for him to understand and he might even think of him as some evil monster like human society has made them out to be so many times. God, he surely hoped not. He can't even picture this beautiful angel thinking something so bad and negative as that.

Then, just as Reid was caressing the boy's face one more time, one of the boy's eyebrows twitched then his head moved slightly. At this, Reid immediately drew his hand back and darted with inhuman speed in the far corner of the boy's room that was the darkest and disappeared right through the wall with only a little bit of his face sticking out of it to see if the boy was going to wake up but then he noticed he left the window open. Thinking quickly, he turned his eyes black and telekinetically closed the window quietly so the boy doesn't get scared that his window was open when it was closed when he went to sleep. Reid watched as the boy shifted on the bed, now on his side and was facing Reid's direction. He didn't seem to wake, so Reid carefully came out of the wall and walked silently back over to the boy on the bed, just looking at him this time. Reid knew he had to go sometime, so he bent down and very lightly kissed the boy's forehead before straightening back up.

"I'll be back soon, beautiful." Reid whispered before opening the window and leaving the house where his precious future mate laid asleep and went back to his own home to get some rest. Tomorrow he would attempt to talk to him. He had to remember to thank Aaron in the morning. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have ever found the beauty in twilight. Reid Garwin was finally in love.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

End chap. 1


	2. Found the Love Light

The Vampire's Mate

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 2: Found the Love Light

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next day in Ipswich, Spenser high was releasing kids, as it was the end of the school day, and Tyler, Kate, and Sarah were walking together until they had to part ways to their houses. None of them had homework today, so they didn't have to do study group.

"And it turns out…it was there when I looked back down at my desk. Weird, huh?" Sarah stated about what happened to her earlier that day in math class.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, really weird."

"Speaking of weird…" Tyler started in thought. "…I had a really weird dream last night."

That perked Kate and Sarah's interest. "Really?" Kate mused.

"What about?" Sarah asked.

Tyler thought back to that night. "I'm not completely sure myself. It was…some person but I couldn't see them, they were covered in shadow. We were laying in the grass at night with the stars and moon above us. He would run his hand through my hair and caress my face. It was nice. After he did that for a while he said 'I'll be back soon, beautiful'. And then everything disappeared and I slept without dreaming anything else after that."

"Wow…" Sarah stated softly in amazement.

Kate smiled. "Wicked…sounds pretty romantic to me."

Tyler sighed dreamily and in longing. "Isn't it? I would give anything to experience that in real life. It was so perfect."

"It sounds like it. Too bad you couldn't see the guy." Said Sarah.

"Yeah, but it was just a dream. It's not like it would matter if I did see his face." Said Tyler.

Once they all passed the park was when they had to separate; Kate and Sarah having to go left while Tyler had to go right.

"See ya around, girls." Tyler said as they were about to part.

"See ya!" Both girls said in unison before turning and walking away to their houses.

Tyler turned and went to go home as well, turning right. When he was just about to his house, seeing it in the distance in front of him, he noticed that there was a person standing at the lake near his house to the right. It was a boy, and he looked to be his age.

He was skipping rocks in the water. It looked like he was trying to see how many skips he could do. Tyler thought he was super attractive; more like really hot; he had those sky blue eyes and blonde hair that was favored by human society as one of the most attractive looks. Tyler had stopped walking by now and was just staring at him with a blush. The boy's back was still to him but he had stopped skipping rocks about the same time Tyler began staring and now was just standing there looking out over the lake.

"Do I interest you?" The boy asked him with his back still turned to him, not breaking his gaze from the scenery of the lake.

Tyler blinked and his blush grew more intense. "…U-uh…what?" He asked in surprise.

'_That voice…it sounds just like…like the one in my dream.'_

"You're staring." The blonde boy stated still not looking at Tyler.

Tyler looked down and began to fidget with the strap of his bag sheepishly.

"S-sorry…it's just that…I've never seen you around here before. This is a small town where everyone knows everybody. And if new people move in, the news goes around fast, and soon enough everyone knows."

The blonde boy had a small smile appear on his face and turned around to finally face him. "You're adorable, you know that?" He said in response to how Tyler started his sentence. "You wouldn't have seen me before. This is my second time here…just visiting, not living here or anything."

Tyler blushed at the comment of him being adorable. "Oh….where are you from?"

"A few miles west from here in the central area on the Quabbin Reserve."

That was a pleasant surprise to Tyler. "Oh, that's a nice area…I'm Tyler." He said before holding his hand out in greeting.

The boy held out his hand as well and shook Tyler's. "Reid," Reid then looked ahead to the right at the house that they were near. "That your house?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go inside, wanna come?" Tyler asked really wanting to be around this guy.

Reid was pleasantly surprised by that and smiled happily. "Sure, is anyone home?" He asked as they began walking to the house.

"Not now, no. My mom is out running errands and my dad is at work."

Reid hummed in reply and felt a rush of excitement at being alone in a private place with him. They were now inside Tyler's home. He had to remind himself to not come on to him too strongly too fast. That would surely scare him away and ruin any chance he may have with him. It was a big struggle, though, for Reid to keep calm and steady control of his emotions with Tyler. He had been without someone like Tyler his whole life – human and vampire – up until now and to finally have what he so desperately wanted for so many decades stand right in front of him? God, it made Reid want to take him now, claim him, own him, have him be his and no one else's.

His instincts were going wild and animal just thinking about it….but no…he had to take things gradual and ease into it for Tyler's sake.

'_Tyler….,' _ Reid thought. _'What a beautiful name to such a beautiful face.'_

Tyler walked over to the stairs that lead to his room and began going up, Reid following. Reid took in an unnecessary breath at being in Tyler's room again, this time with him awake. He hated lying to him, but he couldn't let him know he was in here once before when he was asleep, not now. But when the time was right, he would tell him, tell him everything. Tyler sat his bag down on his bed then turned around to face Reid, who was standing near the entrance.

"So do you wanna go back out and hang outside, go for a walk?" Tyler asked.

Reid looked at him fondly. "Yeah, sounds good."

They then walked back down stairs, but before they went to the front door, Tyler stopped in the middle of the living room.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat first, be back in a minute."

Reid nodded. "Kay."

Then Tyler disappeared into the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets for a snack to take on their walk while Reid looked around the living room in waiting. When Tyler came walking back into the living room he had a mini bag of chips – honey barbecue baked Lays – in his hand and began eating slowly out of the bag as he walked back over towards Reid.

"Sorry for having you wait."

Reid brushed it off coolly. "Nah, it's fine. When you're hungry, you're hungry."

Tyler smiled; he liked this guy, so cool and laid back without a worry. Who knew his personality would be as attractive as his looks? Ha, that's one in a million these days. They walked to the front door, Reid opening it for Tyler and letting him go first before going out himself. Tyler blushed by that while thanking him then Tyler turned around to face the now closed door and dug in his pocket to get his key out to lock the door.

"You got a pretty charming looking house." Reid mused as they descended the stairs, going towards the flower covered arbor.

"Thanks, it's pretty old. It's been here three decades, almost four."

Reid hummed in reply. "Sometimes the houses with some time in are the most charming," He paused a few seconds before starting again, both now walking down the sidewalk near Tyler's house walking away from it. "My house is pretty old, too, older than yours."

Tyler's brows rose in interest. "Really…do you know how old?"

"Since the 1800s."

Tyler's eyes widened. "Whoa…that's amazing! Historic."

"It's not the only one." Reid mumbled in a frequency not heard by human ears.

"So what school do you go to?" Tyler asked as he continued eating his chips.

Reid acted a bit hesitant at that. "Oh…uh…" Thinking quickly he came up with an answer. "…Well, I don't. I graduated." He lied.

Tyler hadn't expected that. "Oh, really…What age are you?"

"Seventeen." He lied again smoothly. He was used to having to lie, and being a century old vampire, he had to lie a lot, so it got easier for him.

"Me, too." Tyler didn't expect him to be the exact same age as him. He thought he was older, he seems older anyway. Not in looks, though, obviously. It was all in the way he acted, through voice and body language; seeming all knowledgeable and experienced.

Reid was content at what age Tyler happened to be. "Hmm, what school do you go to then?"

"Spenser High. I graduate next year."

"Ah, so you're a Junior."

"Yeah." Tyler answered.

They came by the Ipswich River and decided to hang around it for a bit. They sat under a tree side by side facing the water. Tyler tipped the mini chip bag that was in his hand towards Reid in offering.

"Want some?" He asked.

Reid smiled nervously. "Uh…no thanks, not hungry, but thanks for offering," Reid wished he could eat something like that but he couldn't. Well, he could but he wouldn't taste anything. A vampire's tongue is made for the taste of blood, not the taste of food. That's the only thing he really misses about being human; being able to taste food. Tyler hummed in response before finishing the bag of chips off and stuffing the empty bag in his pocket, not being a fan of littering.

"Have you always been in this town?" Reid asked.

Tyler nodded while looking at the water sparkling under the sun. "Yeah, my whole life."

They talked for a while, getting to know each other more. Reid would make subtle little moves on Tyler while they talked, like, putting his hand on his and make complements that made him blush. He loved making Tyler blush, he found it cute. They ended up doing this little routine for five days; meeting by the lake near Tyler's house and hanging out outside after Tyler was done with school. If Tyler had homework then he and Reid would meet up at night and spend their time together then. One day after school, Tyler along with Sarah and Kate were walking out of school and off school grounds towards home.

"So…how's it goin' with this Reid guy?" Sarah asked Tyler enthusiastically. Tyler has told them about Reid and some of their times together, and the girls were ecstatic about it, since they're friend has been in search for a good boyfriend for a while.

Tyler smiled at the mention of his new friend's name. "Amazing!" He replied happily.

"Oo, do tell." Kate said in interest.

Tyler couldn't stop smiling at just the thought of him. "He's so great and easygoing, just an allover good guy."

"And from what you told us, he's pretty hot." Kate stated.

"You are so lucky to have found a guy who's got great personality and is a hottie. It's so hard to find one with both these days." Sarah stated.

"Or at least around here." Kate added.

"He is supper fine. I'm meeting him today." Tyler said with a happy smile.

"You have got to introduce him to us." Said Kate.

"Yeah, we want to see this amazing guy that came out of seemingly nowhere." Said Sarah.

"Okay, I'll ask him if he would like to meet you guys tomorrow, is that good?"

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed.

"Great! Can't wait to meet the guy who stole the Son of Ipswich's heart." Said Sarah.

"Yeah, the almighty Tyler tough-date Simms." Kate teased playfully.

"Oh, shut up!" Tyler laughed out as he playfully hit Kate's arm.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv

Tyler was coming up to the lake near his house, now alone, expecting to see Reid there, but this time he wasn't. This had never happened before, so Tyler was starting to get a bit worried about why he wasn't here today when he told him yesterday that he would meet him here. Tyler got out his phone and decided to check up on Reid by calling him. He wasn't answering. That made Tyler worry even more now, thinking something bad had happened.

'_Oh, Reid…where could you be?'_ He thought before going inside his house to put his bag down, and then set out to find where Reid had gone. If he was in some sort of trouble, Tyler didn't want to be sitting around at home, so he decided to check all the places he knew Reid would most likely be in hope of finding him. He and Reid loved nature, so there were a few spots he recalled that were Reid's favorites. One was a forest not far from Tyler's house, only eleven minutes away, which he checked first, since it was the closest. Once he got to the forest and entered inside, he began searching closely for anyone that resembled Reid.

After five minutes of searching through the forest, he finally saw someone in the distance. They looked to be crouching over something and holding it down. Tyler tried focusing on the figure to see if it was Reid but he was too far away to know for sure, so he walked closer to them. When he was close enough to make out the features of the person, it turned out it was Reid. Tyler smiled happily at finding him and seeing he was okay, and walked over to him. Tyler noticed what Reid was hunched over and was confused.

'_Huh…a coyote…but why would he be hunching over something like that? It didn't try to hurt him, did it?' _Tyler thought in worry as he now stood behind Reid.

"Reid? Are you okay?" Tyler asked him.

Reid suddenly froze. He then leaned his head up and turned to Tyler slowly as if in dread. Tyler gasped, wide eyed at what he saw when Reid turned around; his eyes were fully black, no white or visible iris in sight, his teeth had two sharp fangs that were slightly longer than the rest of his teeth and were smeared with blood, as well as his lips.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

End chap. 2

Hey, Luna here. I'm always interested in what you all think of my stories, how it's going so far, if it's good, etc. I love feedback! I'm new to having people read my stories other than myself or one of my friends, so I would really appreciate it if you told me your opinions, otherwise, I'll think no one likes them and it will make me take them down. Why post these publicly if the public doesn't like it, right? It would kill the purpose of these being here, so if you like it, don't pass up on telling me, kay? A story is nothing without followers. Thanks for reading! ^ - ' v


	3. Unknown World

The Vampire's Mate

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 3: Unknown World

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

Tyler stood there frozen in shock and fright. The eyes…the fangs…the…blood; it scared him into speechlessness. Tyler won't deny it, he was majorly freaked out. Seeing Reid…once attractive and a joy to look at now looking like this, eyes void of anything human and blood stained lips and teeth, which now held two inhumanly sharp fangs; it clashed heavily against everything he knew about him; the sweet, caring, charming guy he found standing nearby his house at the lake. That Reid did not seem like the Reid in front of him now and he didn't know how or why.

'_Damn it!' _ Reid thought as he looked at Tyler. Reid didn't want him to see him like this, not before telling him. He turned his black eyes and fangs off, and wiped off the blood from his mouth while standing up from his kill.

"Tyler…Tyler it's okay, it's me. You know I won't hurt you,"

Even though the disturbing picture of Reid was no longer there, his eyes now back to their normal light blue and everything human was in place again, Tyler still had that image imprinted in his memory. And now that the Reid he knew was back, he felt that it was now a disguise, a lie, and what he walked in on was the real him. With Tyler's mind racing with scary thoughts, it made him start to take a couple steps back as if to run; this made Reid sad and worry even more.

"Please…please don't run. I can explain what you just saw. If you run, you will only be wondering, so why not stay and let me tell you?"

Tyler still didn't say anything; he just stared at Reid in fright, not feeling that he can trust him. Reid turned around to walk to one of the trees that surrounded them and sat under it, leaning his back against the bark. Reid then patted a spot next to him while looking at Tyler pleadingly.

"Come on…like we always do. Sit next to me and I'll tell you everything."

Tyler hesitated at first but eventually walked over and sat down next to him, still feeling a bit scared. Reid then began.

"I'm...different from you and all others; I've gained more and can do without more than anyone possibly can. I'm what most would think as a monster…if on the wrong side."

Tyler looked over at him then and finally spoke. "The wrong side?"

Reid gave him a reassuring smile. "What I'm trying to say, kiddo, is that I'm one of the good guys…same as you."

Tyler frowned at what he called him. "Why am I the kid? You're the same age as me."

"I seem that way, but actually, I'm not."

Tyler raised a brow while gazing at him. "So…older?"

"_Much_ older." He emphasized.

"Much older?" Tyler puzzled, not quite getting the hint. "What, like, 20s?"

Reid couldn't help it, he laughed. Tyler looked even more confused by this point and just stared at him. Once Reid regained his composure, he began speaking again.

"No…no, Ty…try 100s."

Now, that made Tyler's world shift upside down. "…What! Bu…but you…"

"I know." Reid said simply as he noticed the wheels in Tyler's head spinning out of control.

Tyler was completely and utterly astonished. "...H-how!?"

Reid took an unneeded deep breath and collected all his memories of the last time he was human.

"I was out with some friends one night, I parted from them to go home; they went to go to theirs in the opposite direction. Once I was alone for a couple minutes, someone decided to follow me. Once they found their opening, they attacked."

Tyler's eyes widened at this. "They attacked you?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah….but they didn't get away with it too easily. My father trained me to protect myself, so I knew how to fight off people well. I gave the attacker a hard time with trying to make me helpless. I could tell he underestimated me, thinking I would just go down after a few of his moves and be done with it, and he realized he did, too, so he stepped up his skills. He eventually over powered me and pinned me down." Reid paused a moment, looking down at the grass, a few white and yellow flowers scattered in.

The anticipation was building up in Tyler and he was growing more and more curious.

"W-what did they do?" Tyler asked.

Reid continued to look down as he continued with the story of his past. "He noticed how well I could take care of myself, more than anyone else he's ambushed…so he….made me like him…he bit me."

Tyler had to think more on the last part. Reid looked over at him.

"He was a vampire, Tyler."

Tyler looked up at him then with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "…A-a what?"

"Vampire." Reid repeated.

Tyler blinked in disbelief. "Like the kind that drink blood and is vulnerable to sunlight?"

"The sunlight thing doesn't apply to all vampires. American vampires are not affected by any kind of light. And yes, he drinks blood, human blood it seems, since he attacked me with the full intention to kill."

Tyler thought more about all of this. "If he was a vampire and he bit you…that would make you a vampire." He concluded.

Reid sighed. He knew this was coming…but he never saw it happening this soon. He just hopes it turns out okay.

"…Yes."

Tyler began to get nervous again and started to move slowly away from Reid. Reid's eyes grew soft and with warmth while seeing this reaction in him.

"Ty, calm down, it's okay; I don't drink human blood, only animal. Like I said before, I won't hurt you. We're on the same side."

Reid then reached over and held Tyler's hand in reassurance. It took a few seconds for Tyler to respond but he eventually clasped his hand and scooted back over to Reid.

"I…I can't believe it. You're a real vampire…over a century old vampire," Tyler paused in thought on this then gazed over to Reid still sitting next to him. "Where exactly are you in the 100s, what number?"

"I'm 109."

Tyler let out a breath and shook his head feeling amazed. "Wow…and you look like this?"

Reid smiled. "Yeah, well…when you get turned, your body freezes at the age you were bitten and never moves on in the aging process. I was 17…the age you are now, when I got bit."

Tyler thought about what Reid said before a few days ago now that he knew Reid wasn't human.

"So wait…what about you graduating?"

Reid then looked regretful. "I didn't. I couldn't, Ty."

Tyler was confused. "What do you mean you couldn't?"

"After I became a vampire, I had to stay away from humans for a while."

Tyler frowned. "Why?"

"A vampire's first instinct is human blood. It takes great skill and willpower to retrain that instinct. It took me half a year to control myself around humans and their blood, and drink animal blood instead. That's what you walked in on earlier."

"Oh…so you were eating."

Reid nodded. "Yes….I did wait for you at the lake like we promised but….I began to get hungry, and it's very dangerous to be around a vampire when they're hungry, even the ones who drink animal blood. If we get hungry enough, we'll be urged to take a human if they're near."

"And that's why you left…to get something to eat." Tyler stated in realization.

Reid tightened his hold on Tyler's hand. "Yes, I didn't want to risk hurting you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. You smell so good; I knew I wouldn't be able to take it."

Tyler blinked at him. "…I…smell good?"

"Not in an appetizing way or anything but it could've turned out that way. Hunger, like love, is blind if strong enough."

"What do I smell like?" Tyler asked curiously.

Reid smiled as he gazed into Tyler's beautiful sapphire eyes. "Crisp water…and coconut with a hint of forest."

Tyler was surprised. "Wow…you got all of that just by smelling me?"

Reid smiled feeling prideful that he impressed his beloved. "Yep, us vampires have a strong sense of smell, just as good as a canine."

Tyler smiled in wonder. "Cool! What else can you do?"

Reid smiled in amusement at Tyler's enthusiasm and curiosity. "Well, there's enhancements to the five senses…enhancements to agility, strength, endurance, and resilience. There's also the supernatural powers-"

"Supernatural powers?!" Tyler exclaimed.

Reid chuckled at Tyler's excitement at that and nodded. "Yes…all of us have the same. I can pass through solids, use telekinesis, I can transform…"

Tyler raised a brow. "Transform?"

Reid gazed over at him. "I can change into whatever animal I want." He explained.

Tyler looked excited by that. "Really, any kind?"

"Yep, we call it self-transfiguration. I can do vanishment, which is making things disappear; and just as I can make things disappear, I can make things appear, which is conjuration. I can also do transformation, which is turning existing things into something else."

Tyler blinked in amazement. "Wow…" He huffed out a brief laugh. "…That's unbelievable….amazing. You can really do all of that?"

Reid nodded with a smile. "Yeah," They paused a bit before Reid spoke again. "Would you like to see?"

Tyler was surprised by that and blinked as he stared at him. "See? You mean…"

Reid nodded. "Yes, I wanna show you."

Tyler grew excited and couldn't help but grin big. "Okay…show me."

Reid smiled as well and let go of his hand as he got up to stand in front of Tyler, who remained sitting down at the base of the tree.

"Alright, how about I show you transformation first." Reid suggested.

Tyler nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Reid looked around them to see what would be good to use for his demonstration. He decided on one of the flowers at his feet, a white one, and held it in his hand then looked down at Tyler.

"So what do you want right now?"

Tyler thought a moment and decided. "How about a cup of water, I'm starting to get thirsty, especially after the chips."

Reid chuckled and nodded. "Kay, water coming up," Reid then looked down at the flower in his hand and turned his eyes black. Then suddenly the flower turned translucent and began to change shape, looping and bending to create none other than a cup. Reid then handed the cup to Tyler, who reached out his hand to hold the cup. "There ya go, water." The vampire said confidently, his eyes now back to human blue eyes.

Tyler looked in the cup and sure enough there was water in it. A smile appeared on Tyler's face.

"Thanks." He said before looking up at him feeling thankful.

Reid treated it like it was no big deal and waved a hand in dismissal. "Eh, it's no problem." He said while Tyler drank.

"So that was transformation, huh?" Tyler said after he drank some of the water.

"Yep, that was it." Reid said in a smile.

"Wow…I never thought these things were possible."

"And yet, you're drinking from a cup that was once a flower." Reid stated in a grin.

Tyler chuckled. Reid found that he adored his laugh. "Yeah, if I hadn't seen you do it, I wouldn't have believed it. But now, now I fully believe in the impossible."

Reid smiled at him. "That's good 'cause I got a lot more 'impossible' things to show you," Tyler lit up at the thought of that and paid close attention. "How about vanishment next?" Tyler agreed and watched Reid as he bent down to pick up a palm sized rock. "Now, watch carefully." He advised before bringing his free hand up, turned his eyes black, and touched the rock, making it disappear from sight like it was never there.

Tyler's mouth opened and he stared at the place the rock just was in amazement.

"Whoa! Where'd it go?"

Reid grinned, his eye back to normal again. "Nowhere, it's out of existence."

Tyler blinked and just stared at Reid and blinked again. "Whoa…that's cool…and freaky."

Reid laughed before speaking. "We can bring it back into existence." He suggested.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, do that," He said in interest.

Reid chuckled again in amusement at his cute human and did the conjuration. His eyes went black once again and looked at his left hand, which is where the rock had once been, and made it reappear back in that same place. Once the rock was back in his hand and turned his eye back to normal, he tossed it to Tyler, who caught it with his right hand and looked at the rock in wonder.

"Man…I'm sure you can do some major pranks with those powers of yours."

Reid smirked. "Oh, I have…tons of times through the decades. So last but not least, self-transfiguration. Would you like to see that?"

Tyler burst out in a smile filled with excitement. "Hell yeah, I do! Can I choose what animal?"

"You bet you can." Said Reid in a laugh.

Tyler tossed the rock and sat his cup of water down then rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Oo, okay, I have the perfect animal! I've always wanted to see one face to face. Can you turn into a cheetah?"

Reid smiled while his eyes turned black. "Consider it done, cutie." He stated with black eyes and morphed into a cheetah.

Tyler blushed at what Reid called him, and not only because of that but because his eyes were black while he said it. Tyler discovered that he found that to be incredibly hot. Tyler now was looking at what he asked for: a cheetah….which was Reid. He was in a sitting position looking relaxed, just staring at Tyler.

Tyler felt giddy with happiness and excitement at the fact that a cheetah, a real cheetah was sitting right in front of him and was completely friendly. Or at least, he hoped. Tyler leaned forward a bit to get a closer look at the big cat.

"…Reid?" He hesitantly asked, unsure if Reid was still in there.

The cheetah was silent for a couple seconds before it chirped a response and nodded. Tyler couldn't stop smiling after that. The cheetah walked over to Tyler, who was still sitting down, and rubbed the side of its body against Tyler's side like a domestic cat would do. Tyler let out cheerful giggles as the cheetah rubbed against his back and his other side as it walked and purred. When the cheetah got next to him he lifted his arm and draped it around the big cat and stroked its head and scratched the back of its neck. The purring got a bit louder, so it was easily heard now. The cheetah turned its head towards Tyler's face and began licking him, which made Tyler laugh. Reid knew this was the closest he would come to kissing Tyler for now, so he reveled in the moment as much as he could; licking his cheeks, his nose, his head…and god, those delicious lips. Tyler, of course, hadn't thought of it as Reid and him kissing. All he thought was that a cheetah who happened to be Reid was licking him. If only both of them knew they shared a mutual love for one another.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

"It doesn't get lonely at all 'cause of my friends." Reid said to Tyler as they walked around the lands of Ipswich.

"Oh, so there's others you know?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah, we live together. There's four others not counting me. Remember the friends I mentioned when I told you how I became a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Two of them that live with me now were those friends that were with me all those decades ago before any of us were turned."

Tyler's eyes widened as he gazed over at Reid. "Really, so you were there when your two friends got turned?"

"Well, yeah, but they weren't turned by the vampires that attacked them."

That surprised Tyler. "What?"

Reid nodded in a frown. "They…were intended to be meals for the vampires that attacked them."

Tyler looked down in sadness at that concept. "Oh…"

Reid looked up at the few fluffy white clouds that floated by in the blue sky. "They would've been sucked dry and left for dead if I hadn't been around that part of town at that time. I fought the vampires off before they could kill Caleb and Pogue."

Tyler was confused. "So wait…who turned them if the vampires that attacked them didn't?"

Reid looked over at Tyler and gave him a knowing gaze that answered Tyler's question.

"Y-you…you turned them?"

"I had to, Tyler, it was the only way to save them. They would've died if I hadn't." He stated simply.

Tyler blinked as he stared ahead. "Whoa….I'm sorry you had to go through that, it must've been awful."

A small smile appeared on Reid's face. "It was…but I wouldn't change anything."

Tyler looked over at Reid feeling surprised. "Really, why?"

Reid's small smile grew to a full one. "'Cause if I hadn't been made into a vampire…my friends and I would've died in the most tragic of ways at an early age…" Reid then gazed next to him at Tyler. "…And I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you."

He said it with such meaning and emotion that it warmed Tyler to the core with all sorts of good emotions and made him blush after Reid's statement.

"Oh…right…" Tyler said in a blush.

Reid suddenly got a look of wonder in his light blue eyes. "Amazing how such simple, little events, whether good or bad, end up tying such miracles together, huh?"

Tyler smiled. "Yeah." Then Tyler thought more about that statement…and what Reid said before that. _'Did…..did he just call me a miracle?' _ Tyler blinked in thought. While Tyler was caught up in his thoughts, Reid came up with an idea.

"Hey, since you know about vampires, do you wanna head to my house, meet my friends?"

Tyler double blinked, being steered out of his thoughts, and gazed over to Reid, now looking nervous. "Oh, uh…do they…do they drink animal blood, too?"

Reid's eyes softened. "Yes, they do. I would never put you around vampires that drank human blood."

Tyler sighed in relief. "I figured you wouldn't but I wasn't for sure. But that's good."

Reid smiled. "So that's a yes, then?"

Tyler smiled back. "Yep."

"Great!" Reid said rejoicing inside. "You finally get to come to my house."

"Can't wait." Tyler said in a smile.

"You'll have to get on my back." Reid informed him.

Tyler wasn't expecting that way of travel. "Oh…why?"

"So we can both get there fast. Super speed, remember?" Reid said in a grin.

"Oh, right!" Tyler stated in a laugh and began to climb on Reid's back.

"Kay, hold on tight, we'll be going as fast as a race car, so don't ever let go while we're moving."

Tyler nodded. "Okay, I won't." Tyler had a light blush across his face at how close this position made them get to each other.

After that was said Reid took off in a blur. At first Tyler closed his eyes at the sudden velocity, but once he got used to it he opened his eyes and started laughing at how fun this really is. Once they got to the Quabbin Reserve, Reid let Tyler down. They stood in front of a big house with dark wood and three floors with three lines of rectangular windows. The house looked old and mysterious. Tyler stared up at it in curiosity and wonder.

"So this is it, huh?"

Reid nodded. "Yep, this is it. What do ya think?"

Tyler visually examined it from roof to foundation. "It definitely looks like a house from the 1800s, looks dark and mysterious. I wouldn't have guessed good vampires live in it. I would've thought something more sinister did."

"Hmm, looks that way, doesn't it? We didn't get a say in what our place of living would look like, we just happened to stumble upon the thing to stay out of danger. It grew on us after a while," Reid looked next to him at Tyler. "Come on, come meet the gang." He said before walking towards the house, Tyler following.

Once they went inside and went down a hallway into the living room, they saw four vampires talking and laughing with each other.

Reid smiled at them. "Hey, guys."

The vampires all turned to look at Reid. Aaron smirked when he saw him with someone but when he caught the scent of human, his smirk faded a bit.

"Hey, so you finally decided to bring him here, huh?" Said Caleb.

"Yeah," Reid looked behind him and motioned for Tyler to stand next to him. Once he did, Reid introduced them. "This is Tyler. Tyler, this is Chase, Pogue, Caleb, and Aaron."

They exchanged greetings, Tyler being shy and staying close to Reid, never leaving his side. The four vampires exchanged glances at each other with knowing looks of uncertainty. Chase looked back over at Reid.

"Uh, Reid, could you come here a moment?"

Reid sighed, having an idea what this would be about, and nodded before turning his head slightly towards Tyler.

"Feel free to sit down. I'll be back in a minute," Reid told the human before walking over to his friends/brothers with a frown. "What?"

The four vampires' attention was on Reid. Chase spoke first, speaking in a frequency that went unheard by Tyler. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you found someone but you never told us he was a _human_." He emphasized.

Reid sighed feeling stress coursing through him. "I didn't because I thought you would be against it and not let me see him. I really like this one."

Caleb, the third oldest, spoke next. "Reid, do you know how dangerous it can get with a human around at all times? Our problems will become his problems. And a human can't take on the burdens of a vampire; it'll be too much for'em." He tried to reason.

Reid began to look annoyed and huffed defiantly. "Don't you think I've thought about that? I know he'll be at a disadvantage but we can protect him. I love him, I'm not gonna give up on him just because we don't know how to adjust a human into our daily lives. Human or vampire, I love him and I want to be with him."

Caleb was silent then sighed before looking at his other three brothers for input.

"Reid's right," Pogue, the second youngest stated, which caused his brothers to look at him. "He's never been able to experience what we have. And now that he's found somebody, we at least should let him try to work it out and see how things go, whether they're human or not." Pogue continued before he smiled comfortingly at their youngest brother. Reid was grateful and smiled back at him in thanks.

Aaron smiled from his place at Pogue's side and started moving his hand in a soothing up-down motion on Pogue's waist as he gazed at Reid.

"I agree." Said Aaron, who was the second oldest.

Caleb looked at his own mate, curious to see what he thought.

Chase met Caleb's gaze then Reid's. "Alright, we'll see how it goes." Chase smiled at the end of his sentence, which made Reid grin widely but it shortened a bit when he remembered that Caleb hadn't answered yet. He looked over at him, waiting for his answer.

Chase looked over at his mate and smiled as he rubbed his right arm encouragingly, urging for Caleb to ease up and agree. Caleb then looked over at Reid with a slow forming smile in assurance.

"Okay, me, too." Caleb stated.

That made Reid's huge grin come in full force. "Thanks you guys, it means a lot."

Chase smirked and reached his hand out to ruffle Reid's hair, messing it up, which Reid growled at, resulting in making the other vampires laugh.

"Go get'em!" Chase said playfully.

Reid rolled his eyes and went back over to Tyler. In the time Tyler spent over at Reid's house, he got to know more about the vampire side of his life. Reid told him that he was born in 1902 and was turned in 1919 along with his two friends, and told him about their world back then. He also told Tyler that Chase and Aaron were 110 while Pogue and Caleb were 109 like him, and that Pogue and Caleb didn't meet their mates until 1920. Tyler got to know Reid's vampire friends a lot more and found that they were pretty cool and nice. Later Reid took Tyler home and dropped him off at his house. They were now standing on Tyler's door step about to part ways for the day. It was just beginning to get dark out.

"I had an amazing time today." Tyler said happily, very pleased about the events that happened that day.

Reid gave a satisfied smile. "I'm glad. I had a great time, too. I loved having you with me all day. I hope your parents didn't mind."

Tyler chuckled and shook his head. "I called them earlier today; they didn't mind it at all."

Reid looked relieved at that. "Good. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I got you in trouble."

Tyler smiled up at him. "You didn't."

There was a comfortable silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Reid then began to slowly lean forward, closing his eyes gradually as he leaned in. Tyler closed his eyes and waited excitedly until their lips met, moving tenderly against each other. They separated after Tyler needed air then they looked into each other's eyes again before Tyler leaned back up to kiss him deep this time, wrapping his arms around his neck while Reid laid his hands on Tyler's hips. The kiss lasted longer this time. They eventually had to stop, though, so they reluctantly leaned back with their hands still perched in their places with Reid and Tyler resting their foreheads against each other's, Reid nuzzling him lovingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tyler asked softly, not moving an inch out of their position.

Reid smiled in pure happiness. "Mmhmm…tomorrow." Reid leaned in and kissed him again, not being able to resist those tempting lips and his divine scent.

Tyler's mind was beginning to get fuzzy, so after the kiss ended, he leaned back a bit to put some space between them and unwrapped his arms from around Reid's neck and ran them down Reid's chest and rested them there, Reid's arms now around his waist.

"Do you mind meeting my friends after school tomorrow? They really want to meet you."

Reid couldn't keep the smile off his face, so his smile never left from before. "No problem, I'd love to get to know your friends."

Tyler smiled up at him happily. "Great! I should go in now. It's getting late."

Reid looked disappointed but knew they had to separate for the night. "Okay…one more." He stated, referring to a kiss.

Tyler giggled and leaned in one more time and gave him a good kiss to sate him until tomorrow then turned around to go inside. Reid couldn't believe that Tyler let him kiss him. He was extremely happy and grinned all the way home. Once Tyler was inside his house he leaned against the closed front door and sighed in satisfaction with his eyes closed.

"God, I'm falling so much in love with him. Me in love with a vampire…" Tyler laughed softly and shook his head before he pushed off the door and went to go say goodnight to his parents then went up to his room to get ready for bed. Once in his bed, he stared out his window to his left and gave a small smile. "…My friends won't believe it." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

The next day after Spencer High let out for the day, Tyler and his two best friends were walking to the park to meet up with Reid.

"So he agreed to meet with us today?" Kate asked.

Tyler smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's waiting for us in the park."

"So are you and him dating?" Sarah curiously asked.

Tyler shook his head. "No, not yet, but we finally kissed just yesterday!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, good! He better ask you out or I'm gonna have to have a talk with him." Kate said very confidently.

Tyler looked embarrassed. "Thanks but please don't." He said lightly.

Sarah and Kate giggled at Tyler's reaction just as they were coming up to the entrance of the park that was in their neighborhood. They began to search for Reid as they entered, looking here and there.

"What does he look like again?" Sarah asked Tyler as they examined the wide spaces of the park.

"Short blonde hair – the same shade of blonde as you, Sarah – blue eyes and a porcelain-like skin tone." Tyler answered as he skimmed the area over.

Kate rose her hand up and pointed in a direction. "Like that guy over there"?

Tyler and Sarah looked over to where she was pointing, and sure enough, they saw a boy seemingly looking their age with all the features Tyler just named off. He was in a tree sitting between two branches that were in a 'V' shape with one leg dangling off while the other was propped up by the thick branch. As the three walked over to him, Sarah nudged Tyler with her arm and whispered to him.

"You weren't kidding on the supper fine comment. He is so hot!"

That got Tyler blushing for the first time that day. Mainly because with Reid's good hearing ability, he can hear as good as a feline and a canine, which means he heard what Sarah just said. Tyler looked up the tree at Reid-and yep, Reid was smirking. Reid looked down at them when they got to him.

"Hey, Reid." Tyler greeted still with his light blush.

Reid smiled and started getting down from the tree and back on the ground and in front of them. "Hey, Tyler," Reid looked at the two girls that were with him and smiled kindly. "Good afternoon, ladies. I'm guessing you're his good friends that I've been hearing about."

Kate and Sarah smiled brightly and held out their hand in greeting.

"Yes, we are. I'm Kate." Reid shook her hand.

"I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you. Tyler has told us lots about you."

After Reid shook Sarah's hand he smirked and looked over at Tyler.

"Really?"

Tyler blushed and looked at the ground.

"Oh yeah, good things, of course." Kate stated.

Reid continued to smirk in Tyler's direction while Tyler began to go really red from embarrassment.

"That's good to hear." Reid commented.

A few minutes later they all sat in the grass under a shaded area casted from some trees behind them.

"So where do you live? I heard you're not from around here." Sarah asked Reid.

"Mid Massachusetts on the Quabbin Reserve. I just come all the way out here to see Tyler."

"Aw~" The girls said in unison, which made Tyler embarrassed again.

Tyler had no idea if he should tell Sarah and Kate about Reid being a vampire or not. He so wanted to so he could talk to someone about vampires but he doesn't know how they will react. So Tyler decides to tell them, but a bit later down the line. He wants them to get to know Reid first so they know they can trust him. Then he'll tell them.

'_Boy, do I got a surprise for them.'_ Tyler thought as his two best friends and major crush get to know one another.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

End chap. 3


	4. After a While, Crocodile

Important Note: There is a German word in this chapter that I use, which is Skalenzähne. And I was told by the internet that it was pronounced: Ska-len-tsa-nuh. It could be wrong, so if there's anyone out there that can understand German really well, I would greatly appreciate it if you told me the correct pronunciation if it is, in fact wrong. Oh and I'd like to know the singular form of that word, too. I know very little about singular and plural forms of German words and I would like to use this German word correctly and not butcher the language. xD I have the word in plural form right now and would like to know how to make it singular. Please and thank you.

* * *

The Vampire's Mate

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 4: After a While, Crocodile

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv

It's been two weeks that Tyler and Reid have known each other. During the second week on Wednesday was when Reid asked Tyler out and they got together as a couple. They were now on their second day as an official couple. It was Friday night and the vampire and human couple were spending it in a field, laying under a star filled sky with the full moon shinning overhead, casting soft shadows. Reid's arm was around Tyler while Tyler was pressed up against his side with his head and one of his arms laying on his chest. They both stared at the stars and full moon in utter relaxation, fully enjoying their quality romantic alone time.

"This has got to be the most happy and relaxed I've been since I was a kid." Reid said in a soft smile.

Tyler smiled. "Wow…that's a major compliment coming from a vampire," Tyler heard and felt Reid breathe out a soft chuckle in reply. Tyler grinned and nuzzled deeper in to Reid's chest. "So what do you think about Kate and Sarah?"

Reid gathered his thoughts on the two girls of which he's known for a week. "They're an interesting bunch. It definitely never gets boring with those two around."

Tyler giggled. "Yeah, definitely not."

Reid groaned out a purr and tilted his head down slightly to kiss Tyler's forehead.

"God, you're adorable!" Reid moaned out, liking Tyler's cute laugh, which turned Reid on.

Tyler giggled a bit more in response and looked up and kissed Reid, locking their lips together. Later that night Reid and Tyler went to Reid's house and were playing around in the front yard when Reid suddenly stopped chasing him and stood very still, smelling the air. Tyler stopped running when he saw Reid do that and walked over to him with confusion and concern.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Tyler asked before looking around them.

Reid didn't look at him; he just continued focusing on their surroundings and the air.

"Damn it!" Reid hissed. Now, that alarmed Tyler. Something was definitely wrong.

"What?" Tyler asked worriedly beside him, slipping his hand in Reid's. Reid held his hand firmly.

"He's here." Reid said softly with cautious eyes and a wary stance.

Tyler looked up at him in confusion. "…Who?"

Right after he said that, an unknown figure came out of the woods a few yards away from them. Tyler turned his head towards the figure and his eyes widened. There…standing in front of them was a creature, a creature that looked like an animal he knew of: a crocodile, but it was fused onto a human body. And it didn't look friendly…_at all_. Tyler felt frightened, so he shifted closer to Reid.

"Well, well, looks like it is true. I never expected to find _you_ out here." Said the crocodile-like creature, referring to Reid.

Reid sneered and put his arm around Tyler, keeping him close to him. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

The creature smirked mischievously. "Oh, you know as well as I do that one has gotta eat. I smelled a true delicacy down here, so I followed...and I found it."

Reid got what he meant a couple seconds after that statement and tightened his grip on Tyler's waist protectively and growled.

"Go someplace else; he's off limits."

Tyler didn't really know what was going on, so he looked up at Reid and started speaking softly to him.

"What's going on?"

Reid leaned down and began whispering. "He's a Skalenzahne, meat eater, their favorite is human. We run into him sometimes and run him off from killing humans, so he has a grudge against us."

"Oh." Tyler muttered. He felt even more scared now that he has a creature wanting to eat him.

Because of the commotion and uncommon smell, the rest of the vampires came out of the house and spotted the familiar Skalenzahne and looked very cautious of its sudden presence.

"Oh great, what's he doing here?" Caleb mused in displeasure, referring to the Skalenzahne.

"The human," Chase concluded. "The Skalenzahne must've smelled him."

Caleb groaned in annoyance. "I knew that human would be trouble, I just knew it."

The Skalenzahne noticed the other vampires a ways behind Reid and Tyler, closer to the house and frowned in disappointment.

"The rest of you are here, too? Pity…I was hoping to only have to worry about one of you to get to my meal."

Reid was getting pissed off at the way the creature was speaking about his mate, so much so that it clouded his knowledge about always being cautious around Skalenzähne and he turned his head away to look behind him at his friends.

"Guys, take Tyler in the house!" Reid called but right after he said that, Pogue was shouting at him.

"Reid, look out!"

Reid looked back in front of him just in time to see the Skalenzahne get a hold of Tyler's arm and push Reid back with incredible force that made him fly back several feet and slam sideways right against the front wall of the house. Tyler's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Reid!" Tyler shouted in fear of Reid being hurt.

Tyler tried to break free from the grip the crocodile had on his arm so he could see if Reid was okay but it was no use; the crocodile's grip was just too great for his ordinary human strength. Tyler glared at the creature.

"Let…me go!" Tyler said his voice low and hostile.

The crocodile tugged Tyler closer to him and put his other scaly arm around his torso to keep him still.

"Not a chance, pretty boy. I'm eating good today." Said the crocodile in a smile and turned to take off in a run to make his get away with the good meal in his hands.

Chase and Aaron dash after the creature while Pogue and Caleb stayed and check on Reid. Caleb helps Reid up and Pogue wipes the dirt off him.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Pogue asks.

Reid is now standing, his eyes black with seething anger and emitting a rumbling growl as he searched frantically for the Skalenzahne with his eyes.

"Where is he?" Reid growled out menacingly.

"Whoa, dude, calm down, Aaron and Chase went after him. They'll get your human back." Pogue coaxed.

Caleb put a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder. That calmed him down a bit; his eyes were no longer black and he was no longer growling but he was still pissed off and worried like hell.

"If they come back without Tyler, I'm going after him." Reid said in finality and went inside their house.

Pogue and Caleb shared a look of concern before following after him. Reid laid on his bed, in his room looking up at the ceiling in deep thought.

'_God, Tyler, this is all my fault. If only I hadn't looked away, you'd still be here with me.' _ The blonde vampire thought in regret. Then he had a look of determination cross his face. _'I'll find you and bring you back…and I'll tear that crocodile to pieces. Just you wait….I'm comin' for ya.'_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv

End chap. 4


	5. Crocodile's Bite, Vampire's Kiss

The Vampire's Mate

A Covenant fanfic

Chapter 5: Crocodile's Bite, Vampire's Kiss

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

That same night around 9pm, Chase and Aaron tracked the scent of the Skalenzahn to a cave near a swamp about 10 miles north from their house. They stood in front of the cave and examined it for any traps. Aaron turned to Chase when he was through looking over the entrance of the cave.

"Looks clear to me; the scent of Reid's human is inside. Let's go." Said Aaron as he was about to walk in. Aaron only got two steps near the cave before Chase's arm went up and stopped him from going any further.

"Not quite," Said Chase as he caught sight of something at the base of the cave to the left and right corners and pointed them out to Aaron. "Quartz crystal; they're on both sides. We can't get in."

"Damn it, great, Reid isn't going to be too happy about that," Aaron looked frustrated and torn. "So what do we do now, go back and tell him his human is pretty much croc food?" Aaron continued lost on what to do about this.

Chase looked over at Aaron unamused. "Not like that. We'll break the news gently. Just be prepared to face a ragging Reid."

Aaron looked reluctant to be in this situation but nodded. "Alright."

With that agreement, they took off back in the direction of their home to break what seemed to be tragic news. Back at the house Pogue and Caleb got Reid downstairs to watch a comedy show with them in an attempt to cheer him up a little, which of course, had no effect. Reid just sat there on the couch looking down at his hands spaced out, not even paying attention to the television. Later they sensed their two oldest friends coming back.

"They're back." Caleb stated as they got up and went to the front door to let them in.

Caleb and Pogue hugged their boyfriends, happy they're safe and didn't get hurt. Reid noticed no one else was walking through the door. His heart sunk. He went over to the open door to look around to see if Tyler was lagging behind them but there was no sign of anyone else around. Reid's hands balled up tightly and began to shake.

"Where's Tyler, why isn't he here?" Reid said his voice tense.

Chase and Aaron tense in nervousness. Chase approaches Reid cautiously.

"We did find the Skalenzahn and Tyler." Chase started slowly.

Reid turned around and faced him with some hope in his eyes. "Great, then where is he?"

"The Skalenzahn lives in a cave at Sibley swamp near Shutesbury forest 10 miles north from here." Aaron stated but purposely left out any information on Tyler.

Reid looked at them in suspicion, sensing that there was something they were trying to hint. "Thanks for finding that out but I know you're leaving something out. This is the last time I'm asking, _where is Tyler_?" He asked getting a bit pissed off now.

Chase let out a long sigh of reluctance. "…He's still there."

Reid stared at him, anger slowly appearing across his face. "…What?" He said shortly.

"He's still in the cave. We couldn't get to him." Chase stated cautious eyes staying on Reid.

"Why?" Reid bit out, anger bubbling.

"There were Quartz crystals blocking our way," Aaron stated.

Reid's anger was starting to slowly evaporate in to dismay as he closed his eyes and down-casted his head. His friends gaze at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry, man. If we coul-" Aaron tried to comfort but Reid interrupted him.

"No," He said while shaking his head. "It's okay, Aaron, you tried…I get it," Reid turned to walk away to be alone but only walked four steps before he suddenly remembered something.

"_Aw~!" Kate and Sarah said in unison._

"_I'm Sarah, it's nice to meet you."_

Those memories of Tyler's two friends came to him all of a sudden, his _human_ friends. Reid began to have hope spark back into his eyes and grinned.

"Reid, are you okay?" Caleb asked concerned for his friend.

Reid turned back with a hopeful smile and walked back over to his friends. "I am now. I just thought of something," Reid then looked at all of them, his eyes landing on Pogue. "Pogue, come with me, were making a stop to Ipswich."

Reid's friends looked at him in confusion, especially Pogue.

"Why, what'cha thinkin'?" Pogue asked.

"I know someone that can help us rescue Tyler."

"Really?" Chase asked in surprise. "They'd have to be human. You know other humans besides Tyler?"

Reid smirked. "Yes, I do."

"You know what this means, right?" Caleb posed.

"Yeah….we're gonna have to tell them we're vampires." Said Reid, not fazed by that decision at all.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

"I'm going to bed, dear."

Sarah looked up from the television to look up at her mother, who was sitting next to her on the couch. It was just about 10pm.

"Okay, night."

Sarah's mother smiled. "Good night. And remember, if you happen to go out, make sure to lock up before leaving."

Sarah nodded. "I will."

"Alright, night."

"Good night, mom."

After Sarah's mother left to her bedroom for sleep, Sarah went back to watching T.V, which was now the local news. Once five minutes passed, the doorbell rang. Sarah frowned in wonder and confusion, unsure who would be at their door at this late hour. When she went to open the door she saw Tyler's boyfriend along with another young looking guy that also looked to be around her age. Now Sarah looked even more confused.

"Um…hi, Reid, what are you doing here this time of night?" Sarah felt a bit nervous 'cause of how serious Reid and the unknown guy looked. It told her that whatever reason they were here, it didn't seem good.

"Hey, Sarah, I know it's late but we really need to talk to you." Said Reid in a serious manner, which was a little uncharacteristic for a laid-back trickster who liked to have fun. This set off warning bells to Sarah. Oh, this was so not going to be good.

"Uh, sure, come on in," She invited while opening the door fully to let them in the house. "We have to be quiet, my mom just went to bed," She said as she sat back on the couch and turned the T.V. off then turned her attention to the two boys, who were standing to the side of her. "So…what's going on?"

"This is Pogue, he's a longtime friend of mine," Reid introduced. Sarah and Pogue greeted each other. "The reason we're here is because we need your help. Now, don't panic 'cause everything will be okay…..Tyler's been taken," Before Sarah could speak, Reid continued quickly. "We know who took him and where he is," That calmed Sarah a bit.

"We just can't get to him right now." Pogue added.

Sarah's freak out mode was firmly back in place. "Why?" She asked with wide worried eyes.

"The guy who took him has something that's currently keeping us from entering his hiding spot. Before we can go after him, we need you to understand something." Reid looked over to Pogue, who nodded.

Sarah watched the exchange in wonder. "What?"

Reid gazed at her. "This is going to be hard to believe but….we're vampires."

When they saw that Sarah was about to go into freak out mode again they quickly spoke in unison.

"Good vampires." Reid and Pogue added.

Sarah paused. "Good vampires?" She repeated incredulously.

"We don't drink human blood. We prefer to protect humans." Pogue stated.

"So let's say I believe you, if you don't drink human blood then what do you use for food?"

"Animal blood." Reid answered.

Sarah still looked to be having a hard time believing that the creatures talked about and fantasized in movies was standing right in front of her in her family's living room.

"Okay….so how long has Tyler been gone for?"

Reid looked over at a clock that rested on the wall near the T.V. then gazed back over to Sarah. "Little over an hour; call Kate, we'll need both of you."

"Will she even be up?" Pogue asked Sarah.

"Oh, yeah, she's a night owl." Sarah answered.

After Sarah called Kate and told her what was going on, Kate made it over in no time and was let in.

"Oh my god!" Kate said feeling worried about the whole Tyler situation, yet excited about the whole vampire thing. She was now standing in the living room with the others.

"I know." Sarah said in amazement at the whole situation.

"We should get going now that everyone's here." Reid stated.

"Okay." The girls said and they all began walking outside, Sarah making sure everything was locked up before leaving. The girls started walking towards Kate's car until Pogue stopped them.

"Where you going?"

Kate and Sarah shared a confused look at his question. "To the car." Kate replied. The girls thought it was obvious.

Pogue shook his head. "Oh, no, that would take too long. We're taking the fast way."

Sarah and Kate's brows rose in disbelief. "Which is?" Kate asked. Pogue and Reid pointed to their backs with their thumbs.

"Piggy-back." Reid replied casually as if it was the well-known, smart way to get to places quickly.

Kate and Sarah just glanced at each other, and then stared at the two boys as if they were inexperienced children that didn't know how the world worked.

"You gotta be kidding…right?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, we're serious." Pogue stated.

"Just get on and you'll see." Said Reid.

Kate and Sarah really looked doubtful about this but decided to humor them and went ahead and hopped on their backs.

"Hold on tight and don't ever let go while we're moving, alright?" Reid warned them.

"Okay." Said Sarah.

"Sure." Said Kate.

They both didn't think Reid's warning was that serious but oh, they were so wrong. After they gave their consent, Reid and Pogue took off, and I mean _took off._ Both girls screamed in surprise at the unexpected velocity they were suddenly going. They were like a bullet flying through the air, it was incredible. Once the girls got used to the speed, they thought it was quite fun and began whooping in excitement. They finally reached the place the Skalenzahn was hiding and let the girls down, now standing in front of the cave. The rest of the vampires were there as well, they and Reid previously discussed meeting up here.

"Okay…now that was insanely awesome!" Kate commented about going at an inhuman speed earlier.

Sarah agreed. "I'll say," Sarah and Kate then noticed the other three boys also there with them. Sarah looked at them in thought. "And are those guys vampires too?" Sarah asked.

Pogue nodded. "Yeah."

Reid introduced them. "That's Aaron, Caleb, and Chase. They'll be helping us."

Kate and Sarah nodded then looked at the cave.

"Right, so this rescue business." Kate began.

Sarah looked over at Reid. "Didn't you say something about the guy having something that keeps you from going inside?"

Reid nodded. "Quartz Crystal," Reid then pointed out the two white, medium sized crystals on each side of the cave. "It repels vampires; it creates an invisible barrier to where we can't interfere with what's on the other side…it's the same for other creatures. The only thing that it doesn't affect is humans, which is why we need you. You're the key to saving Tyler."

Kate and Sarah looked at each other, and then shared a look of determination.

"What do we have to do?" Sarah asked determined to save their friend.

"First you move the crystals, then we all can get inside. From there we'll fight the Skalenzahn while you free Tyler and get him out of harm." Reid told Kate and Sarah.

The girls agreed and went over to where the crystals sat and picked them up to set them off to the side away from the cave.

"Alright…girls, stay behind us at the back while we enter first." Said Reid before he entered first, followed by the other vampires, and then the girls.

'_Hang on, Ty, I'm comin' for you.' _ Reid thought as they walked on through the dark, ominous cave.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

Tyler groaned as he woke up. Strange…he doesn't remember going to sleep. His eyes fluttered open and what he saw startled him.

It was that creature…that same creature he saw before. He was making something in a bowl. Tyler thought since he was asleep before that the whole 'being kidnapped from Reid' ordeal was all some crazy dream, but that doesn't seem true now. Tyler started to panic and was about to get up and make a run for it back to Reid but something wasn't letting him. He looked up at his arms and noticed they were tied down above his head to the stone table he was laying on, his legs being tide down as well. The rope was too thick and strong, there was no way he could get out of it without using something sharp. He was stuck, so, _so_ horribly stuck. Tyler looked over at the crocodile with wide, fearful blue eyes.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

The Skalenzahn paused in making the mixture he was currently doing in a bowl and turned his head slightly to get a glimpse of the human, his back still to him.

"Ah, so you're awake, are you? I was hoping the sedative would've lasted a bit longer but no matter…I'll give you another, so I can finish my work here."

"You drugged me?" Tyler said in anger and disgust.

The Skalenzahn smirked as he picked up a Syringe filled with a home-made fluid and walked towards Tyler with it in hand.

"And I'll do it again just to shut you up." The creature hissed as it brought the needle closer to Tyler's bound arms.

Tyler scowled. "Stay away, sick bastard!"

When the Skalenzahn got too close with the needle, Tyler wacked it out of his hand with his elbow, which had little room to move but it was enough to knock the needle away. When the needle hit the ground, the Skalenzahn hissed loudly in anger, then grabbed Tyler's arm and bit him. The sudden intense pain made Tyler cry out, his pain filled voice bouncing off the walls through the cave.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

While the group of vampires and humans walked down the creepy tunnel of the cave, they heard a sudden scream in the distance that came from further down the cave. That startled the group and made their worry grow.

"Oh my god…that sounded like Tyler." Kate said in horror.

Reid had a look of terror on his face. "Tyler!" Reid called as he dashed off to where Tyler's voice came from, the others following close behind.

They finally made it to the large chamber of the cave that Tyler's voice had come from, following the light that lit up the large room. When they entered, they saw Tyler tied up on a makeshift stone table with the Skalenzahn near him with a needle in his hand about to inject it into him. Reid growled menacingly as his vampire features surfaced; eyes black, human teeth now accompanied by two sharp fangs, and human nails growing into sharp claws. Sarah and Kate yelped at seeing it, feeling startled at seeing such a scary image. They didn't believe the whole vampire thing whole-heartedly but seeing Reid now, they definitely believe them.

"Get away from him, asshole!" Reid growled out before he lunged at the creature, making the needle skid off somewhere across the cave floor. The other vampires acted fast.

"Let's go!" Aaron exclaimed before he and the other vampires joined in to help Reid with the fight when he needed them. Kate and Sarah hurried over to where Tyler was bound while the vampires fought the Skalenzahn.

"Sarah, Kate." Tyler said in relief, happy to see them.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll get you out." Sarah said soothingly, seeing the tears build up in his eyes.

"It looks too complicated to untie, we're gonna need something sharp to cut it." Kate said when she observed the rope around Tyler's wrists and legs.

Sarah quickly started to look around them for anything sharp. "Uuuh..." Then she spotted a knife on a wooden table set against one of the walls of the cave where other items sat. "Found it." She said as she walked off to pick the knife up and got to work on cutting Tyler loose. Once Tyler was loose, he sat up and swung his feet over to hang over the side of the stone table and grabbed the underside of his arm with his hand, face slightly grimaced from pain. Kate and Sarah looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"That thing didn't hurt you did it?" asked Sarah.

Kate brought her hand up to grab Tyler's hand that gripped his arm and pulled it away so they could see. Blood covered Tyler's hand that was covering a spot on his arm. Kate and Sarah's eyes and mouths widened. Then Sarah gently grabbed the arm Tyler was holding and lifted the underside of it up and saw what looked like a bite wound. Deep teeth marks punctured the skin there, top teeth and bottom teeth marks making a circle.

"It's not as bad as it could've been…but god, it hurts!" Tyler said softly with one eye shut tight in pain.

"He bit you?" Sarah said in worry and shock.

"Yeah, the psycho tried to drug me again, I fought back, which pissed him off and he bit me."

Kate took off her bandana from her head, which was styled into a bow in her hair. "Here," She then wrapped it around the bite wound and tied it gently to secure it. "This should be good enough until we can tend to it."

Tyler smiled up at her. "Thanks,"

Tyler then looked over to where the fight was taking place. The vampires seem to be winning; the Skalenzahn looked to be weakening. Reid used his powers to have the once forgotten syringe to suddenly appear in his hand then he threw it at the crocodile, it piercing its tough, scaly skin. The sedative worked quickly and made the creature pass out. Reid took that opportunity to finally kill their most reoccurring enemy and conjured up a long, sharp blade and had it pierce the Skalenzahn in the heart. Reid then quickly made it over to Tyler, de-vamping himself before he made it over.

"God, baby, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Reid asked rapidly in worry looking him over. He then caught the scent of blood, blood that was Tyler's which was coming from underneath the bandana covering a spot on the lower part of his arm. Reid's worry grew and anger started to rush through him.

"He drugged me…and bit me…I'm okay, though. The bite hurts." Tyler said through clenched teeth from the stinging and burning coming from his wound.

Reid removed the bandana to see how bad the bite was…anger filled him even more at the site of all the blood and how deep the punctures went in the precious skin of his boyfriend. After wrapping it back up, Reid turned back to the Skalenzahn with rage filled eyes and growled as he conjured another sharp, thick blade and made it fly over and jab into the creatures face. Tyler got off the stone table and wrapped his uninjured arm around Reid's mid-section of his torso from behind and nuzzled his face in Reid's neck.

"It's okay, he's already dead. I'm okay." He comforted softly.

Reid put his arm over Tyler's that was around him and leaned his head to the side to nuzzle Tyler's head, accepting and reveling in the comfort given. Reid took in a human breath and exhaled to help calm himself down before speaking.

"Alright…let's head back home."

Reid picked Tyler up bridally while Kate and Sarah rod on the back of one of the other vampires and they took off back to the vampires' house.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

"Thanks, you guys. It would've been the end of me if you hadn't come." Tyler thanked everyone.

They were now all in the living room of the vampire colony's house. Tyler now had a large bandage with medicine on it that now soothed the bite on his arm, which was taken care of by Reid who sent out one of his friends into a nearby town to get the item when they first arrived home.

"We couldn't have without the help of your friends here. They were the reason we were able to get in." said Aaron.

Tyler looked amazed and confused, so Reid explained. "The cave was guarded with Quartz Crystal which specifically repels vampires."

"Oh," Tyler began then looked over at his best friends with a grin. "Thank you, I love you guys…you're the greatest friends ever." Tyler said as he got up from the couch he was sitting on next to Reid and walked over to Sarah and Kate to hug them tight.

"Oh, it's not a problem." Sarah said happily, glad her best friend is okay and alive.

"You're great yourself. There's no way we would let you get killed if we can do something, let alone by a sicko monster." said Kate with a smile. Tyler looked thoughtful now once he sat back down next to Reid.

"Speaking of….how are you doing with all of this…this vampire stuff?" Tyler asked his female friends. Kate and Sarah smiled.

"Oh, we're okay with it. We actually think it's pretty cool…and a little creepy." Kate said with a comical air at the end, which made some of them chuckle.

"So you're not going to tell anyone?" Caleb said in a bit of concern. Kate and Sarah gave a smile of reassurance.

"No, of course not." Sarah answered.

"Your secret is safe with us." Kate assured the vampires.

The vampires looked relieved at that and held a calm, happy atmosphere now that they had no worries.

"Thanks for that," Chase began. "You're welcome to come here anytime in the future."

Kate and Sarah smiled at the offer.

"Thanks." Sarah replied happily.

The next day, around 11am Reid was at Tyler's room window waiting to be let in by Tyler, who just got back in his room from having breakfast. He let him in and hugged his boyfriend.

"Hey, how are you?" Tyler greeted the vampire.

Reid smiled brightly. "I'm great. How's your arm?"

Tyler looked at it. He put a new bandage on it this morning, it now scabbed over.

"It's fine, no pain as long as I leave it alone and covered."

Reid smiled. "That's good, I'm glad," Reid then looked thoughtful, smile still in place. "Hey…can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Reid took Tyler's hand in his and they sat on the edge of Tyler's bed, hands still linked.

"I've been thinking this for a while, especially after the attack yesterday," Reid began while gazing into beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "Would you…" He hesitated; he was worried that Tyler would turn him down. "…Would you like to join me and be a vampire?"

Tyler was speechless for a moment, surprised by the sudden big question. He shook out of it, though, and smiled as he easily thought up the answer in his mind.

"Yes." Tyler said happily.

Reid was surprised by the positive answer so quickly. "…Re-really? A-are you sure? I'm basically asking you to marry me."

At that, Tyler's spirit overflowed with joy. "I'm sure. Yes! To both."

Reid broke out into a grin and pulled Tyler into a passionate kiss.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

A year later Tyler is found with Reid in the woods hunting together, both their eyes black and other vampire features revealed. They were hunting a big deer buck and easily brought it down, digging their fangs into the body and feasting on the blood. They kissed here and their during their feeding and couldn't be happier with their life.

"God, I wish I'd known how hot you were going to be as a vampire. Practically everything you do turns me on." Reid purred as he pulled Tyler over to him when he paused in his feeding.

Tyler giggled and brought his arms around his husband's neck and leaned his face close to Reid's, lips almost touching.

"Are you regretting turning me?" Tyler teased playfully with a smile, black eyes gazing into black eyes.

"Oh, hell no!" Reid groaned enthusiastically. Tyler laughed and closed the space between their lips.

'_If this is what it's like now, then eternity's going to be amazing.' _ They both thought in content.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvv

**~End~**

* * *

That's it. How was it? I'm interested in knowing your thoughts on it as a whole if you have any comments to spare. Thanks for reading! ^ - ^


End file.
